Blood Heritage
by Damphir
Summary: A secret was been kept, a secret that could change the fate of the wizarding world. Hermione Granger is a damphir, a powerful one. This is a tale of ancient societys and of lost bloodlines... If it happens to be any pairing it will be HermioneLucius...
1. Introduction

_Hermione Granger was the greatest witch Hogwarts had ever seen, she was after all the smartest witch ever being born and also the greatest actress to set foot in the Wizarding School._

_Hermione was in truth, half-witch half-immortal, a semi-goddess many would say. Descending from a grand line of vampires, she was the daughter of Michael Granter and of Ana Wolf, the virgin sorceress Michael had chosen to bear his children._

_Breaking all the rules, Michael married a mortal, condemning is descendents to mortality thus awakening a curse that sent him and his wife to hell. However, that would only happen after a child was born from the marriage, and a child was born, Hermione._

_Condemn to hell Hermione's parents put her on the care of a muggle family, the Grangers, and left clues for their daughter to figure out her past, her true origin._

_For 18 years Hermione would live in ignorance. For 18 years she would believe to be a mudblood, but then she would receive a letter that would change her life._

_And when she received the letter, she knew that she wasn't a mudblood not even a witch. She was a damphir._

* * *

"_The blood always wins"_

Hermione stared at the window watching the rain felling hard and the wind trying to rip the trees from the ground. She looked around the small room that was hers in the Grimmauld Place; she had been living there since her parents had disappeared without a trace leaving her alone.

For the 1000th time that day she asked herself what had happen, for them to leave her like that.

One morning she woke up and was alone in the house. At first she thought they had go out to buy something, but four hours later they still hadn't return and hadn't contacted her. Time passed and it was already night when she sent an howl to Dumbledore asking for help, at the same time she called the police reporting them missing. She knew it had to pass 24 hours before being able to be declared missing, but she just thought that the sooner she reported the sooner they would start searching when the time come.

After two days without news, the Order decided to step in and do the things their way. Taking Hermione to the headquarters and leading the search for her parents.

She looked outside to the now grey world, yes, grey. The once "colourful" and happy wizarding world was now dark and gloomy. War was upon them, they could feel it. Voldemort, the dark lord was gathering new servers and it was the Order duty to stop it by finding who was on the other side.

She was living dark times and it only promised to get more darker.


	2. The letter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, the only thing I can call my own is the plot. This is being done with no comercial purpose, it's an hobby and nothing else.

Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

_"letters, secrets and some revelations"_

Ginny entered Hermione's dark room. Her friend was by the window looking outside; she was crying Ginny knew it. "Hermione, are you alright?", "I'm just fine Ginny. What is it?" she spitted back.

"Don't need to talk to me that way! Pardon me for caring, here" she threw a letter to her friend "it has your name."

"Thank you very much!" Hermione replied with a cold voice.

"Your welcome, I think it's best to leave you alone" Ginny was heading to the door when Hermione turned around and with a weak voice called out "Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk to you that way..." Ginny hugged her friend "It's alright, I get it. I better leave".

Hermione waited for her friend to go and seated on the bed with the envelope on her hands. She opened it and another smaller envelope fell together with it come a note. She took the note, and recognized the handwriting. It was from her mother!

"_Hermione,_

_I guess we must have failed or you wouldn't receive this letter. Either we are dead or we are missing. If we happen to be missing, please don't go and look for us. For reasons that must remain a secret from you, we had to run away._

_We have faith that you will do the right thing and that everything will be alright._

_Please forgive us, we love you very much_

_Mom and Dad"_

More tears fell from her eyes. They left her, why? Why would they do such a thing?

Wait there was another envelope, maybe they had explained better what had happen in that letter. But as Hermione took the envelope in her hands she couldn't recognize the handwriting. Curiosity took the best out of her and she opened the envelope to find another small but this time old paper with a strange handwriting.

"_Hermione Jane Granter,_

_My name is Michael Granter and I'm your biological father. I must imagine your shock when reading this. No Hermione this is not a lie or a prank, I am your father._

_It's a long story, too long for me to tell it in a letter but there are some things you must know._

_You are Hermione Jane Granter daughter of Ana and Michael Granter, the last lord the Nocturnal Knights. In your veins runs the blood of the greatest vampyric house._

_I am a vampire; however, your mother isn't so you aren't either. You are a damphir, half-vampire half-human. You inherit my power over the night and over the four elements and none of my weakness. You also have magical blood which makes you a witch but a much more powerful one._

_As I said before, I am the last lord of the Nocturnal Knights and (if I'm not mistaken) will be their lady._

_Now Hermione I cannot give you much information about the knights, I'm afraid someone else will read this. But I can tell you this: we are the oldest order ever to be known and registered in the oldest magical book of secret societies. I do hope you will find it._

_You find the book and you will know our history. You find it Hermione and you will know your real identity._

_With love, Michael Granter"_

Hermione couldn't believe in what she had read. She was a what? How could it be? She was adopted!

She was okay. She only needed to calm down and think it over. There should be someone that could help her…Dumbledore! He would know what to do! The next day she should talk to him and ask for advices.

It was late she better get some sleep.

It was right before falling asleep, when she still had some piece of conscience awake that she said "I must be the only person in this earth whose life is so messed up".

How wrong she was for far away in a lonely mansion a man had just found his dead wife on the floor before him. And for the first time in a long time, that man doubted the true power of his master…


	3. Feelings and assumptions

**Disclaimer:**I don't own these characters I only own the plot. this is a Hobby...

Thanks for the reviews and keep writing them...:o)

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was seated in a couch by the fireplace drinking firewiskey and contemplating his life work. Well not contemplating, to be more precise he was condemning himself for what he had done over the past twenty years.

After all he had killed, tortured and done inexplicable things in the name of his Lord, which in return had killed his wife. Not that Lucius cared for Narcissa, at least not like a husband should care for his wife. But they never were the normal couple. Coming to think of it, his marriage with Narcissa was another one of the dark lord's orders.

Yes, Lucius Malfoy was analysing his life and questioning his Lord. Oh well… ex-lord.

Lucius hadn't attended one of his meetings since Narcissa had died. Why would he have to seat in the same room of the ones that murdered his wife?

He got up to refill his cup and with a sigh he came back and seated in what had always been his spot in the living room.

"What's this? I can't believe in what my eyes are seeing! This is the day in which the World will stop for Lucius Malfoy the feared death eater as revealed a human side."

"Severus you better shut up if you like to use your verbal skills" Malfoy said, changing his tone to a friendly one he asked "and to what do I own such a pleasant surprise?"

"Oh, can't a friend visit a friend?" replied Severus Snape while sitting in a chair by his side.Severus looked at his friend and didn't like what he saw. His appearance was as always impeccable, but his "inner force" had diminished. He still had the looks but his spirit was weak. "The dark lord misses you. He is finding your absence intriguing and-"

"-and soon he will find it annoying" the blood man completed "I know the dark lord, I've been serving him for quite sometime now" he said sighing "enough time to know that something is wrong".

The last sentence had come out in a whisper, but Severusheard it and felt afraid.

"Be careful Lucius, you are starting to sound like a traitor"

"I should believe in you. It takes a traitor to recognize another, right Severus?" A smirk was threading to come out "Come on, you can't fool me".

The old potions master smiled "It's true I can't fool you. I always had the feeling that you knew my secret. Why you never told it to the dark lord, I do not know."

"I always had a feeling that you were in the right side, besides" Lucius said while getting up "what would I win by telling? Now if you excuse me"

"No need, no need I'll go!" Snape got up, so that Lucius could escort him to the door "Take care of you, old friend".

"I will. The dark lord can't reach me here. The house is under the fidelius charm, remember? And you won't betray me, won't you Snape?"

"Believe it or not, No I won't" Severus smiled while stepping outside, "I don't know why but I have a feeling that you are up with something".

A clear smirk formed on Malfoy's lips "And as always, your feelings and assumptions are correct" he said closing the door.

Severus Snape smiled to himself just before apparating. Lucius Malfoy could be hurt and weak, but it wouldn't last for long, he was already up to something.


	4. Dumbledore's meatings

"Well Miss Granger here is something I didn't expected" said Dumbledore "I already knew that was something about you that I couldn't quite grasp"

Hermione had gone to Dumbledore with the letter in her hands and a few questions in her head. To be more precise she didn't went to Dumbledore; she caught him in one of his visits to the headquarters and asked him to speak with her in private.

"You see professor… at first I thought it was some kind of sick joke but then I started to think and it actually makes sense." It did made sense, she thought. That way she could explain the power she had over animals, cats specially.

"Hermione?"

"I'm sorry professor, I guess I let my mind wander" said a red Hermione.

"It's quite alright" the old man assured "I will see what I can do, in the meanwhile I advice you to keep this to yourself."

"What about Harry and Ron?" she intended to tell them, they were her best friends "Can I tell them?"

"Of course you can, but I wished you wouldn't tell to anyone" Dumbledore looked at her through the half-moon glasses. Hermione could see his worried eyes.

"I won't, only them." She smiled re-assuring "Thank you for listening professor."

"My pleasure!" he smiled back "Now please excuse me, but I have other business to attend to. Farewell."

The professor went away leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. She felt much better. According to Dumbledore, the searches for their parents would stop and she had full permission to, when in Hogwarts, visit the restricted section in order to research about her…well, specie.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

"You wanted to speak with me?" a voice from his left. Lucius turned around and was faced with Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes, I do want to speak with you" he replied. Lucius despised the man but he also respected him and he knew enough to know that at this point, the only one able to help him was Dumbledore.

Dumbledore seated behind his desk and with a twinkling in his eyes, characteristic of him, he nodded at Lucius to go on.

"Has you know. My wife has died recently."

"Yes, I've heard and I'm truly sorry" the old master said with a deep voice. Lucius raised his eyebrow and continued, "I believe it was a wake up call from the dream or should I say…nightmare. What I mean is" he paused "I'm over with that side. I did things, I won't speak of. I never liked or held any adoration for that side. I somehow got into that world, and now I want to escape from it." He paused again and then with a resigned voice "if you could help me." Lucius couldn't believe he was doing it, asking for help "If you could find a way of protecting me and my son from _him_, I could help the order. I have information of things you may find useful."

"Mr. Malfoy…"

"I won't participate on this war any longer, not openly at least. I may help your side but don't expect me to fight." He declared much more relaxed.

"I believe in you and I'll happily take your help and information. I see no lie in your eyes but I have to ask you! What did you find? What do you know that has made you turn your back from the dark?" Dumbledore's face was serious and his voice made it clear that the headmaster wouldn't take anything but the truth as an answer.

"Until now, everybody has believed that the Order of Phoenix and the Death Eaters were the most powerful orders to exist. I have found proofs that they are wrong. They are both powerful and they make a good number two, but there's another order able to destroy us all, The Nocturnal Knights. It sounds scary, doesn't it?" Lucius's voice was shaking from excitement "I don't exactly know their reason of being. What I know I read it from a book. There is more information about the order, but it's in another language that I can't translate. The only thing I know is that they are old, powerful and still exist. And I will find them" he concluded.

"Another language you said, any idea of how to read it?"

"It says that only the heir can read it" Lucius replied with a bored tone.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Don't worry that from now on you and your son are under the Order's protection. Have a nice day!" Dumbledore cordially said in farewell.

"Likewise" Lucius was leaving. He was about to close the door in his way out when he heard Dumbledore "Mr. Malfoy, do you still have the book?"

Lucius held a face of _Are you mocking me?_ "Of course"

"Then I know who could help you. I'll talk with her and inform you of her answer" the professor was already looking at the papers in his desk.

"Thank you" Lucius mumble. _Her he said…that means he'll send me a woman, but who? _

* * *

I know, I know...not that big... Right now I'm writing in my computer the next chapter...I already have it writen just correcting some stuff and it will be online soon...but for now..

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! reviews are my food...feed me please!!!

Disclaimer: look into the first chapter please...

You caould also review my one shot "I looked in the mirror"..pleasee??


	5. I am a damphir

_Thanks for the kinds words and those that don't like the way write..well, don't read it ok?_

_Sorry for not posting sooner, I've been realy busy. I'm planning on posting a longer chapter still today, but I still don't have it written so I wrote this small thing for now..._

**The disclaimer is in the first chapter**...

* * *

"You're a what?"

"A damphir Ron" Hermione said for the 20th time that day.

She had told Harry and Ron about the letter. To her surprise they had taken the news pretty well…ok, Harry had taken the news pretty well, Ron seemed to have amnesia and kept asking her:

"You're a what?"

"A damphir! And if you are going to ask me the same question, then let me tell you what I'll answer! I AM A DAMPHIR!" she couldn't help to scream. He was driving her mad by asking the same stupid question over and over again.

Ron however had come back to reality and his face now showed a clear expression of shock, mixed with outrage "Why are you screaming at me?"

"AAHH!" Hermione screamed, fighting the will to put her hands on Ron's neck and…

"Ron you starting to annoy me too" Harry said with a sympathetic voice, then he turned to Hermione and with a smile "relax".

"I'm fine, just fine" she was much calmer now "I'm a damphir Ron" she said to the boy in a childish voice.

Ron who was now using the same expression answers very very very slowly "I know, I understood that when you shouted at me."

Hermione was starting to get red again her eyes shooting daggers at Ron. She was about to say something when Harry stepped in "Come on! Could you two just stop?"

"What's that, some kind of post?"

"No Ronald. A damphir is the result of a blend of species, I am what happen when a vampire and a human have a daughter "She explained nervously "I have my father's powers and none of his weakness, I also am the heir to the leadership of the Nocturnal Knights" she wouldn't tell them about her mother being a witch, she still didn't knew what powers she had gotten from her.

"Nocturnal Knights, are they a community?" Harry asked.

"A order actually, but I don't know a lot about them, Dumbledore said he would help me."

"It's a little choking but cool at the same time" Ron was smiling at her. She was so relieved "Good to see you two don't mind"

"You are our friend" Harry said "Being a damphir changes nothing. Now let's get something to eat"

"Yes, lets!" Ron laughed. Suddenly Ron's face became deadly serious "Hermione, are you going to start drinking blood?"

"RON!" Hermione screamed again…


	6. Strange dreams

_**Author's note: Yeah...it took a while...first I didn't had time and then I didn't know how to carry on...I'm going through a time where I simply don't know what to write...but I've been able to write something..:P**_

**Disclame****r: it's in the others chapters...**

_

* * *

_

_12….12 ballads...have to wait for the 12th ballad and then the mask will fall_

_Someone grabs my harm and I'm pulled to a warm embrace. I look in to the eyes of the stranger dancing with me. Grey… grey as a sky ready to rain and just like the sky yearns to cry so does he, I can see it… there is pain in his eyes, but why? The song ends. Ashamed of myself I turn from him and look around._

_The ballroom is filled with colours all of them luxurious, couples are dancing to a waltz. All of them dressed with the finest clothes, all of them hiding their faces behind their masks. From the purest to the darkest creature, they are all there, playing their roles._

_I shiver and look at my side the stranger is there, I notice now that he is also wearing a mask (I was so caught by his eyes that didn't look to anything else) his mask was black just like his suit, black as the night. Contrasting with his dark suit was his almost white hair. He looks at me from the corner of his eye and with a small smile holds my hand._

"_Let's dance" I hear him say and I nod, giving him permission._

_It's like floating…floating in a dream. I look back into those eyes and the entire world vanishes. He stops; I wake from my dream to realize we're out of the ballroom. Feeling insecure I want to ask him where are we. He reads the question in my eyes and with a tear falling from his grey eye he mutters "I'm sorry" while holding me by the throat with one hand, and the other reaching a dagger. And then, giving me a kiss he takes the dagger and stabs me in the heart._

Hermione woke from that dream breathless and scared. "What a strange dream to have, especially one where I end up dead" she thought.

The alarm started ringing and she got up. Taking some clothes from her closet, she ran to the bathroom to get ready. Dumbledore had sent her an owl in the previous night saying to meet him in his office." I have fond the perfect person" the note said.

She took her bath and dressed her favourite jeans with a white shirt, looking in the mirror she decided to let her hair the way it was, she wasn't in the mood to start a fight with her hair…

Getting out of the bathroom she headed downstairs where Mrs Weasley should already be cooking something delicious for breakfast!

* * *

Lucius was the first to arrive at Dumbledore's office. Apparently the old wizard had found someone…Lucius was thinking of how old the woman should be, the old bat should be really old and with nothing to do.

There was a nock at the door; Dumbledore looked up from his documents "enter". The door opened and Lucius turned to see the old bat, but there wasn't any old bat at the door…on the contrary.

Standing on the door there was a young woman around her 19 years old. With a rebellious brown hair framing her peach-shape face. She wasn't very beautiful but she wasn't ugly either. She was at the best attractive, with that mouth and hazel eyes. Her eyes, he could see through them revealing the strong spirit she was.

"Miss Granger, I'm glad to see you could join us" Dumbledore smiled." Thank you professor" she said, walking over to the two wizards "Mr Malfoy" she greeted while sitting in the chair next to him.

Dumbledore and Hermione started discussing the best way to carry this project on, while Lucius let his mind wander to the girl seated next to him.

Granger, she was Potter's mudblood friend. He remembered meeting her once. She was a child then, but no child now. Yes, she had grown up very nicely.

"Do you agree Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore woke him from his thoughts.

"Pardon me?"

"The professor was saying that I should move to the Malfoy Mansion in order to help you in your research" she told him

"Everything fine with me. When will you be ready to move?" he asked surprised with her reaction. He could see in her eyes that the idea of moving to his house didn't please her.

"I'll just have to pack my things"

"Good, I'm waiting your arrival this night" he decided, without waiting for her answer he got up and left.


	7. and it get

Now that was strange. Hermione was still thinking about the meeting and especially about Malfoy's strange behaviour. And even stranger than Malfoy's behaviour was Dumbledore's idea of putting her under the same roof with a death-eater, well, ex-death eater. Nevertheless, he was still dangerous especially to her, a muggleborn "okay you aren't a mudblood like they like to call you, but they don't know". And what a conceited asshole! Get's out and doesn't even let her answer. Of course, the weirdest part of all this was the fact that he didn't oppose to have a muddblood living in his mansion and reading his books. Books that was the only reason why Hermione would go she had read that Malfoy's library was one of the biggest and secretive libraries in England. Yes, that's why she was going. She was sure that somewhere in that library there was a book telling something about the Nocturnal Knights and her family.

She was packing when someone knocked at the door.

"Enter" It was the youngest Weasley "Hermione…what are you doing?"

"Ginny! I'm packing…"

"I can see that but why? We're in the middle of summer we still have one month left of vacation"

"Well…" Hermione panicked she didn't even know if she should tell Ginny. She didn't wanted everyone to know, the less the better actually but Ginny was an old friend. _Old friend or not, the less the better _her instinct said _she is safer not knowing _"I received a invitation from my aunt from the side of my father, to visit her in Wales and I accepted"

"Oh, I see" Ginny seemed surprised and at the same time, disappointed "but isn't it a little strange from her to invite you when your parents are missing?"

"Not really…She was worried and I'm her only niece. She invited me so I wouldn't be alone"

"But you aren't alone, you have us."

"I know Ginny but she's my aunt, my family. I love you all but I also need to spend time with her" She was surprised with herself, for being able to lie this well, and ashamed for lying to her best friend.

"Ok, I understand… but don't go without saying goodbye, ok?" Hermione smiled and waved her hand in a joking manner "goodbye Ginny!"

"What? You're leaving today, now?!" Hermione nodded while taking some shirts from her dressing drawer and putting them in the trunk.

Ginny was sad, she could tell. The red-hair was about to open the dorr to get out when Hermione called her "hug?"

The old friend smiled "Don't forget to owl" she said hugging Hermione

"You too" her friend replied.

* * *

20 minutes after Ginny left, Hermione already had everything packed, so she decided to go and see her closest friends in the world: Harry and Ron. 

She was step out of her bedroom and immediately heard noises coming from downstairs "It's the boys" she thought. Normally Ron and Harry spent their time playing wizard chess, but when the two Weasley twins came they usually spent their time throwing each other smelly bombs or something like that, from the twins' store.

"Ah! You got me" you got me" I give up!!" She heard someone scream. She entered the room and was greeted by a purple Ron laying on the floor. "Hermione, do you wanna play??

"What's the game?" she asked with a smile in her mouth.

"Well, it's really simple" one of the twins said "you just have to take some of those little bombs and through them to the other people"

"It sounds fun" she smiled.

"It is fun" Ron said while getting up "When your winning…" he muttered

Hermione laughed "It's not funny!" Ron said when he saw she was laughing from his state… "I would like to see you laugh if you turned green"

"Oh…poor Ron" she felt something hitting her from the back, Ron grinned.

"Oh…poor Hermione" someone said from behind her. Hermione looked her hands and saw her tanned skin become yellow, florescent yellow. She started screaming.

Harry who was the one that had done that to her immediately came next to her "Relax Hermione, it only last a few minutes"

"Ah…ok" Hermione said still not sure of what he said "ummm…can I talk with you two on private?"

"Sure 'Mione!" Ron smiled to her "Let's go to our room" (A/N: "Our room" is Ron and Harry's room….).

"Great! I have something to tell you"

* * *

"So Dumbledore finally found someone to help you?" Ron asked

"Yes" she nodded.

"Can we know who that someone is?" Harry asked. They had come to the boy's room. Hermione had told them about the Dumbledore's meeting, but she did not tell them who was the person that would supposedly help her, and wasn't planning on telling them either. She knew that if they knew, troubles would rise and she wouldn't be leaving that house… they wouldn't let her to.

"No, you can't. That's classified information alright? She was waiting for their response now… and waiting for them to start protesting.

"It's pretty fair" Harry said while getting up from the bed, Ron was looking at him with a shocked expression "pretty fair? Hermione is going away, and it's pretty fair?"

"Oh come on Ron! If she knew that it would be dangerous she would tell us right Hermione?" Harry turned to her; she nodded "Yeah. Don't worry Ron I'll be alright"

Ron didn't seemed convinced but he wasn't in the mood to start a fight against the two "Ok…But if something happens I, we want to know! And don't forget to owl us!"

"I won't. Now you two give me a hug cuz I have to go"

The three friends hugged each other, and then Hermione left them to fetch her things.

The Weasleys and the rest of the order were having dinner when Hermione reached the guest room and pulling some floo powder, she stepped into the fireplace and yelled "Malfoy manor!"

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't none of the characters only the plot... bla bla bla...:P

um...I left you hanging there... but don't worry, cuz I'm already writting their first encounter... and it will be up soon!!!

To all the people that review my story. THANK YOU!!! Everytim I go to my mail box and I see a review, I smile... I'll try to update more and sooner..promise!

now...review this chapter okay? cuz another one is coming soon..:p


	8. maybe it's not so bad

**Disclaimer:**I don't own these characters I only own the plot. this is a Hobby...

I'm so sorry, but I've been really busy and unable to write anything at all...

* * *

Cleaning her robes she looked around to discover she was in a small living room "It must be where they receive their guests". The walls were full of paintings of landscapes, occasionally a farmer could be seen stepping in to behold its cornfields and such, from her left she could hear the ticking noise from a clock and there were two larges couches with a small table in the middle. 

"Miss? Miss?"

Hermione whose attention was in a one of the paintings (the farmer one actually) was surprised by the little voice calling for her, turning to her right she saw a small elf standing.

"I'm Tickle, u is Miss Granger?"

"Yes, I am. But you can call me Hermione, Tickle!"

The elf started to blush (which in his case would be his cheeks going greener).

"Thank you miss, Tickle feels very honoured. Now if you would follow Tickle, Master Malfoy is waiting miss in the study"

With a look to Hermione's luggage, the elf snapped his fingers and it her trunk disappeared

"Miss will find everything in her room. Now please follow Tickle"

Hermione followed Tickle out of the room to a dark corridor. With the elf guiding her , she took notice that Tickle was wearing what seemed to be an old table cloth "He seems a little ghost"

They stepped in front of a dark mahogany door.

"You may enter miss" and with a pop Tickle was gone.

Staring at the door, Hermione was suddenly very frightened _**"What am I doing here? Oh my God I can't believe I agree too live in the house of Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater… Voldemort's freaking right hand!!!"**_

_"Ex-Death eater actually"_ A little voice replied.

_**"Nevertheless… Any one to which the words "Death Eater" fits in the description are dangerous!!!"**_

_"Ah, you don't know that for sure"_

_**"I don't know that of sure? I'm sorry, are we talking of the same people here, Death Eaters? Known for torture and kill without a hint of remorse because of the purity of some one's blood, are we?"**_

_"You don't know his story…just knock and face the man!"_

_**"I know enough and that's it!"**_

_"Some Gryffindor you turned out to be!"_

_**"Just shut up!!!"**_

Gathering her courage and shushing the little voice that was her own, she knocked.

"Enter"

Opening the door and looking inside, Hermione Granger saw no other that the own Lucius Malfoy's in all his aristocratic glory smirking at her.

"I see you have arrived well Miss Granger. Please sit." Lucius waved a hand to one of the seats by the fire "Dinner will be in 30 minutes, in the meanwhile one of the elves will show you to your room if you would like"

"Ah…thank you, I would like that" she felt intimated by this man, Hermione Granger was at loss of words for the presence that stood in front of her, thing that annoyed her beyond precedent.

"Hum…well, Tickle!" the elf popped "yes, master?"

"Show Miss Granger her room" Lucius order while turning to the fire.

"Very well, master. Miss Granger please follow Tickle" he inclined towards the young woman.

Awakening from her trance, Hermione got up and follow the elf out of the room, looking once more to the figure standing the door closed.

She didn't know why, but she felt like she had known that man for all her life. _"oh..there you go again Hermione, you're so silly! You two didn't ever had a decent conversation, and now you think you know him"..._

_**"I didn't say I know him, I said I felt like I know him. And why are you talking? Didn't I told you to shut up???**_

_"Oh...Alright, I'll shut up!"_

_**"Good."**_

"Miss?? We're here, this is your room" Hermione hadn't even notice they had come to a stop, the elf had already open the door and was waiting for her to come inside. "Master Malfoy, told me to give you the White Bedroom...Me hopes it's of Miss's liking" and with hat he vanished.

Hermione was amazed, of her liking? It was completely gorgeous!

The room was all white except for the furniture, that was made of dark wood, the curtains were of a light rose. "This room irradiates peace, I like it!" she thought, to soon correct herself at the sight of her enormous bed "No, I love it". She jumped to the bed and lay down staring at the ceiling, thinking that maybe living there wouldn't be so bad after all.

A/N: When Hermione's lines show up **_like this_**, she's talking to herself. the same goes for _this_.


	9. author's note

Last night I went to my account here on ff and read what I wrote almost 4 years ago. After careful deliberation, I decided to take everything from Blood Heritage, rewrite it and complete it.

I want all of you who still are interested, that the process will take sometime but I hope to be fast and better than last time.

Also, I would love it if someone would offer to be my beta =) I really do need one!

Talk to you soon!


End file.
